Class
by MrsHJBlack
Summary: Merlin is a single father living in a run down flat with very little money. Arthur is a rich law student living with his parents who pay for everything he needs. What will happen when Arthur's course leads him to help Merlin? Will Arthur realise that there's more to life than money? And will Merlin realise that everyone has problems no matter how much money they've got?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_**Based on the tv movie 'Class'. I don't own anything**_

The story began on a cool winter day, in mid-January. A handsome, rich boy, with blond hair and blue eyes, was walking to college with his friend, Gwaine. His name was Arthur Pendragon. His day was just like any other. He had no idea how much his life was about to change.

"Was your grandfather like your dad?" asked Gwaine.

"Never met him," replied Arthur. "Or at least I don't remember if I did."

"And yet here you are, studying at Avalon College, in a law school he founded," said Gwaine.

"Just like my dear old dad," said Arthur, in a somewhat sombre tone.

"My gramps was a plumber, my dad worked in construction until he started his own business," said Gwaine. He then looked over at Arthur with a grin on his face. "I'm going into law so I don't have to work for a living."

"That's not even close to funny," said Arthur, looking at him with mock disappointment.

"Yeah, but it's true," laughed Gwaine.

They continued into their main building, completely unaware of what was happening on the other side of town.

* * *

><p>In the life of Merlin Emrys, the day began much differently. Merlin was a young father, with very little money. His day began with taking his son, Mordred to school as usual. As Merlin and Mordred arrived at school, Mordred started coughing heavily.<p>

Merlin stopped walking, crouching down in front of his son. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

Mordred, struggling slightly after his coughing fit, just nodded.

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked with a slight worried tone.

Mordred nodded again.

Merlin placed a hand on Mordred's forehead, checking his temperature.

"You feel a little warm today, kid," he says.

"I'm ok, Dad," Mordred replied, sounding a little tired.

Merlin looked at Mordred with a worried expression, before he straightens up and says, "Alright. Homework?"

"Check," placing a hand on his backpack.

"Rubber band ball?"

Mordred looked down, a little upset, as he realised he left it behind. "Oh shoot, I forgot it."

"Aww … that stinks," Merlin said with a slight grin, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the rubber band ball.

Mordred looks up, excitedly. "Thanks, Dad."

"I'm awesome," said Merlin, grinning.

"Yes you are," replied Mordred.

Mordred put the ball into his pocket, as Merlin asked, "Inhaler?"

Mordred checked his pockets and pulled out his inhaler, showing Merlin.

"Check," said Merlin. "I love you."

"I love you too," replied Mordred.

"Have a good day."

"Ok."

"I'll pick you up at four, ok?"

"Ok."

Merlin kissed his son on the head. "Have a good day."

Mordred ran into school without looking back, leaving Merlin to watch him as he does.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Professor Gaius was an older man who had been teaching Public Interest Law for many years. He was a patient man, though he was firm in his teaching, and didn't take any nonsense from any of his student. He stood at the front, looking at his new class for this term.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Professor Gaius. This is Public Interest Law. Here, justice takes precedence over billable hours."

Arthur sat three rows from the front playing with his pen, looking as though he would rather be anywhere other than in this class.

Professor Gaius pretended not to notice. "How many of you will be pursuing a career in this area?" he asked.

Only a handful of students raised their hands, while the others wore similar expressions to Arthur.

Gaius looked slightly disappointed before he continued. "Then the special assignment I'm about to give you will be a novel experience. Local charitable organisations have recommended disadvantaged clients who need help. You will be assigned someone to advocate for. Help them get a job, prevents foreclosure, get access to healthcare, whatever their greatest need is. How successful you are by the end of the term will affect your grade."

Arthur looked up at Gaius. "Professor Gaius?" he asked. "What aspect of this assignment relates to the law?"

"And you are?" Professor Gaius asked.

"Arthur." He paused briefly, debating, before he continued. "Pendragon."

"Ah, Pendragon," said Gaius, with a slight smirk. "The goal of Public Interest Law, Mr Pendragon, is to make a difference in people's lives."

"I understand that, I just don't see the point," Arthur replied, with slight frustration.

"Right now," Gaius said, looking directly at Arthur, "the point is your grade. I hope by the time you graduate in May, you will have discovered a greater point."

Professor Gaius moved around the classroom and began to hand the students their assignments.

"You will be handed a file on your assignment," he said. "You will check in with me regularly to update me on your progress."

* * *

><p>Merlin was at work in a kitchen, washing the dishes, when his phone began to ring.<p>

"Hello?"

"Mr Emrys?" said the voice at the other end. "This is the school nurse calling."

"Is this about Mordred?" asked Merlin, worriedly.

"Yes it is," replied the school nurse calmly. "He's having an asthma attack."

"Ok. Um, did you give him something with caffeine?" Merlin asked, while taking off his kitchen gloves. "That helps him breathe."

"Yes, we gave him a soda."

"Ok, good." He looked at the clock on the wall and said, "I can be there in 20 minutes."

Merlin's boss, Cenred, walked into the kitchens and saw Merlin on his phone.

"Ok," said the nurse.

"Ok," replied Merlin as he hangs up.

"No calls during work hours, Merlin," said Cenred, walking up to him. "You know the rules."

"I know, I'm sorry," replied Merlin, looking panic-stricken. "Cenred. That was my son's school, and he's having an asthma attack. I have to go get him and take him to the doctor."

"You've missed four days in the last three weeks," Cenred said, angrily. "Think you can just come in whenever you feel like it?"

"That's not fair," replied Merlin, with an equal amount of anger. "My son was sick on those days. I can't take him to day care. He can't go to school. I have to stay at home."

"You better figure out how to keep your personal problems from affecting your job," Cenred said, coming towards Merlin. "Or I'll have no choice but to fire you."

"Really?" said Merlin, angrily, with a hint of hurt in his voice. "Why don't you fire me? It won't be the first time?"

"Fine. You're fired," Cenred spat.

"Great," replied Merlin, before turning around and storming out of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Arthur walked along the corridor towards Professor Gaius's office, with his assignment folder, thinking of how he can try to get out of having to do the assignment, before knocking on his door.

Professor Gaius was standing by his window, watering his plants.

"Professor Gaius?" said Arthur, uncertainly.

The professor looked up. "Yes, Mr Pendragon?"

"About this special assignment …" he said, looking down at his folder before sighing.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that."

"I'm going into corporate law. Most of my clients won't be from this, er …" he said, looking slightly awkward.

"Class?" said Professor Gaius. "Mr Pendragon, do you understand the concept of being an advocate, interceding for the needs of clients?"

"It's not my fault this Merlin Emrys screwed up his life," he replied, heatedly.

"So, poverty is a character flaw?" asked Gaius, politely as he walked behind his desk and sat down.

"He needs to take responsibility for where he's at," Arthur said, with frustration.

"Just as you can take credit for having been born into wealth and privilege?" Gaius said, with slight sarcasm, before he continued in a serious tone. "Why do you want to be a lawyer, Mr Pendragon?"

Arthur looked at Professor Gaius with a smirk. "I don't see why my motives are relevant here, Professor?"

"Here's what's relevant, Mr Pendragon. I expect my students to think about who they want to be as human beings, as well as lawyers. Contrary to popular opinion, the two do not have to be mutually exclusive," he said with a smile. "Was there anything else?"

"I guess not," Arthur answered, before turning and walking out.

Professor Gaius smiled slightly with an incredulous look on her face as he watches Arthur leave.

* * *

><p>Merlin is pacing in the office of his support worker, Morgana Le Fay. Morgana sat behind her desk with Merlin's file watching him.<p>

"Well, this is a new record, Merlin," she said, throwing the file onto her desk. "You made it three weeks."

"I had to take Mordred to the doctor, so I had to leave work, and I wasn't on the job long enough to get sick leave, so …" Merlin said in frustration.

"So, did you try to reason with your boss," asked Morgana, "or did you just storm out?" Merlin stopped pacing and looked at her. "Merlin …" she continued, whilst indicating to a chair in front of her desk. Merlin sat, looking defeated. "You can't expect your employer to care as much about your son as you do. I understand your frustration, but you've got to find a less confrontational way to deal with it. What did your doctor say?"

"You mean doctors," Merlin replied, fiercely. "Because every time I take him to the Emergency Room or clinic it's a different one. Oh, but always a first year resident doing on the job training. They just want to get rid of Mordred so they can just move on to the next patient that they don't know and they don't care about."

"I know it's hard, Merlin," said Morgana calmly, "but something's just come up that I think's gonna help. There's a new programme at Avalon College. Professor Gaius in the law school has a mentor programme and one of her students is gonna work with you."

Merlin looked at her with a sceptical look on his face. "Morgan, what on earth is a college students gonna do for me?" he asked in a defeated tone.

"Well, hopefully, help you find a better job than one of the ones you've had so far," she said, handing over a card with a number on it. "Now here's his phone number. Call him, Merlin. He'll arrange to introduce you to her student."

Merlin took the card, and quietly said, "Thank you," with a slight weary but grateful look.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Arthur and his father Uther Pendragon are stood in a field at the back of their house, shooting discs.

"Pull," said Mr Pendragon. A disc was released. He pulled his trigger with a loud bang, and hit his target. He turns to Arthur with a smug look on his face. "I believe that's five in a row." Arthur is avoiding eye contact with his father, with an upset look on his face. "Your turn," his father said.

Arthur looks determined as he loaded his gun. "Pull!" he shouted. He pulled his trigged but missed his target.

Mr Pendragon looked at Arthur and said with some anger, "Ah. Concentrate, Arthur." He walks behind Arthur, and said in a calmer tone, "Point and focus. Try again."

Arthur loads his gun again and shouted with determination, "Pull!" He pulled his trigger but missed his target again.

Mr Pendragon looked at Arthur in disappointment and said, "No, no, no, Arthur. How many times do I have to tell you? Mouth ahead of the bird."

"That's what I'm trying to do," he said in frustration. His mother, Ygraine Pendragon pulled up behind them in a gold buggy.

"Well, you're lagging, Arthur," his father said. "Go in for the kill aggressively.

Mrs Pendragon got out of the buggy with a glass of wine, and said "Lunch is nearly ready, Uther." Arthur and Uther both turned to look at her.

Mr Pendragon then turned to his son, and said, "You're riding with me, Arthur," before walking away.

Arthur emptied his gun with a hurt expression, before followed his father.

Ygraine Pendragon stood there looking at them as they walked away, looking a little upset.

* * *

><p>All three Pendragons settled down to their lunch at the dining table. Mrs Pendragon then turned to her on and asked, "So, how's school, dear?"<p>

"Fine," Arthur replied. "Got an odd assignment in my Public Interest Law class.

Mr Pendragon turned to look at him before asking, "That's, um, Gaius, am I right?"

"Yeah."

Mr Pendragon nodded with smirk on his face. "With his radical ideas, it's amazing he got his degree."

Mrs Pendragon looked at her son with interest, trying to ignore her husband's attitude. "Well, what's the assignment, then, Arthur?" she asked.

"I have to mentor a disadvantaged person," he replied gently. Mr Pendragon chuckled lightly.

Mrs Pendragon, pretending not to notice her husband, said, "Well, that sounds interesting."

"It's a law school," Mr Pendragon said with defiance, "not a social welfare department." He turned to look at Arthur. "Just hang in there, son. After you graduate, you'll never have to put up with this kind of nonsense again," he said leaning back in his chair.

Arthur glanced at his mother as she quickly finishes her glass of wine.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked to Professor Gaius's office. He knocked on the open door and look into the office at Gaius.<p>

"Professor Gaius?" he asked from the doorway.

"Merlin Emrys?" Professor Gaius asked. Merlin gave a slight as he entered the office. "Thanks for coming, Mr Emrys," he said smiling. He indicates towards the corner of the office, where Arthur was sat. "This is Arthur Pendragon." Arthur gave a slight wave, and Merlin waved back. "Do you know what this is all about?"

Merlin looked slightly uncertain as he said, "Yeah, um, he's supposed to help me find a job."

"I know this may seem like an unusual programme coming from a law school…"

"I know a little bit about the law," Merlin told him quietly.

"Oh?" Gaius said with slight surprise.

"The people's good is the highest law," he quoted. "De Legibus said that."

Gaius looked at him with a surprised smile. "I'm impressed, Mr Emrys. I doubt that most of my students would be able to quote him." He turned to look at Arthur, and said in a polite tone, "Mr Pendragon, why don't you and Mr Emrys go down to the library and make the necessary arrangements to work together?"

Arthur stood up from his chair, and walked over to Merlin. "After you," he said politely, gesturing towards the door. Merlin waved slightly at Professor Gaius, who waved back with a smile, then Arthur and Merlin left the office together.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin entered the library and walked towards an unoccupied table.<p>

Arthur gestured towards the empty table, and said, "Why don't we, um, sit down?" They both sat down, and Arthur took out his assignment file from his bag. "So," he said uncertainly. "So, the, er, file I was given on you shows me the basic facts of your situation." He looked up at Merlin, before asking, "Wy don't you tell me about yourself, Mr Emrys?"

Merlin's tone was hostile as he replied with, "Why don't you tell me about yourself, Mr Pendragon?"

"Because it's not really relevant to our little project," Arthur answered slowly.

"So, you get to know everything about me, but I get to know almost nothing about you?" Merlin asked heatedly. "Ok, I'll guess," he continued without waiting for an answer. "That'll be fun, right? Rich, privileged, never had to worry about anybody but himself, never had to worry about putting food on the table, never had to pay a bill."

"Anything else?" asked Arthur.

"A person like you could never understand a person like me," Merlin hissed.

"I understand why you have trouble getting a job," Arthur commented.

"Really?" snarled Merlin at Arthur. "What does that mean?"

"Well you have an attitude problem," he retorted.

Merlin and Arthur stared across the table at each other.

Merlin stood up and grabbed his bag as he stated, "This isn't gonna work."

"Wait," Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry if I sounded judgemental. It's nothing personal. Believe me, I'm completely disinterested here."

"Uninterested," Merlin corrected, crossing his arms as he stared at Arthur.

"Excuse me?"

"Disinterested is impartial. Uninterested is when you just don't care. That's what you meant, right?" he retorted, as he stared at Arthur, before Arthur looked away. "That's what I thought," he said before he walked out of the library.

Arthur sighed as he slammed the file closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Merlin is in his flat, tidying when the phone rings.

"Hello?" he answered, as he continued to tidy his kitchen.

"Mr Emrys," said the voice on the other end. "It's, um, Arthur Pendragon. Don't hang up, please, just hear me out," he insisted.

"Ok."

"Whether either of us likes it or not, you need a job and I need to pass this class. Now, I have two job interviews lined up for you tomorrow. Will you go?"

Merlin stopped what he was doing and leant against the kitchen counter. "Where are the interviews?" he asked with a sigh.

"Not far from here. May I take you to the interviews?"

"Ok."

"Good," Arthur said in slight surprise. "I'll pick you up around 3."

"Ok, see you then," he said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Merlin sat in the office at his first interview, as the employer read over his resume.<p>

"Your resume is thin, Mr Emrys," she said, reading it before looking at Merlin.

"Well, that's …" Merlin began to explained, before continuing with, "Actually my son gets sick a lot, so …"

The employer interrupted in a dismissive tone, "Oh. Good day." She handed back his resume.

"Thank you for your time," Merlin grumbled, looing crestfallen, before leaving the office.

* * *

><p>Merlin stood outside the building of his second interview. The employer walked out with his resume.<p>

The employer looked at Merlin, and informed him, "Frankly with your lack of sustained employment, I don't think there's any reason to continue this interview."

"Listen, if you could just give me a chance," Merlin said desperately.

"Thanks for your time, Mr Emrys," she said as she handed back his resume, "I'm real busy," before walking back inside.

Arthur is stood waiting for Merlin by his car. "What happened?" he called, as Merlin walked back over to him in frustration.

"The same thing every time," Merlin told him heatedly. "They ask to see my resume, which is a joke, and then ask me why I left my last job and I have to tell them I was fired for missing so much work."

"How do you handle that?" Arthur asked with a smirk.

Merlin looked down as he said, "Not very well."

"We'll have to work on that then," Arthur replied with a genuine smile.

Merlin looked up and said in a gentle tone, "You're very understanding."

They both continued to look at each other with a genuine smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Arthur and Gwaine were walking the college grounds watching their classmates take part in martial arts.

"I'm never gonna be able to find him a job," said Arthur. "His attitude sticks, he doesn't know how to present herself …"

"My dad's hiring," Gwaine commented. "Have him give her a job at his place."

Arthur looked at him in surprise. "You'd do that?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Gwaine said with a smile. "He could always fire her after we graduate."

They both laughed as they continued to walk.

* * *

><p>"This could be the one for you," said Arthur, with hope in his voice.<p>

"You say that every time," Merlin replied, looking unconvinced

They were in a warehouse, walking to the main office towards Merlin's next interview.

"Try not to mess it up," Arthur advised. "It's got health benefits, the whole nine yards."

"Try not to mess it up?" echoed Merlin in disbelief.

Arthur stopped walking and turned to Merlin. "Yeah. Try being nice. No attitude."

"Attitude?"

"That would be what I'm talking about. Humble, sweet, smile … and good luck." Arthur grinned as he gestured towards the office door.

Merlin smiled sarcastically before moving towards the office. He turned back to Arthur, smiled again, then continued towards the office.

Arthur stands to the side. "Wow," he sighed to himself.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Merlin ran out of the office looking excited.<p>

"I got the job," he exclaimed with excitement.

Arthur smiled. "That's great."

Merlin jumped at him with a hug. "I start on Monday," he said before pulling back.

He looked at Arthur with embarrassment before walking out of the warehouse. Arthur looked a little confused before he slowly followed.

Arthur pulled up outside Merlin's block of flats.

"So, er, good luck with the new job," he said.

"Thanks," Merlin replied. He looked away before looking back at Arthur, with an uncertain expression on his face. "Look, I know that I was a little …"

"Difficult? Stubborn? Defensive?" Arthur interjected.

Merlin nodded. "Yeah, all of the above," he replied sheepishly, "but I really do appreciate this, so thank you, Mr Pendragon."

"Well, you're welcome, Mr Emrys."

"This is actually a really big opportunity for me, so I'm gonna try really hard not to blow it this time," said Merlin, before looking down again.

Arthur looked at him, before looking away nodding.

"Bye," said Merlin, getting out of the car.

"Bye," Arthur replied, watching as Merlin walked towards the flats.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Merlin lived in a modest, two bedroom flat with a bathroom, kitchen with and island dining table at the edge of the living room.

He entered his flat and closed the door.

"Mordred?" Merlin called out to his son.

Mordred came out of his bedroom. "Hi, Dad," he replied happily.

"Where's Uncle Will?" Merlin asked.

"He's at the store."

Merlin bent down, so he was eye to eye with Mordred. "You want some good news?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes!"

Merlin chuckled before saying, "I got a job today."

"That's brilliant, Dad," he congratulated as he hugged him. "I knew you could do it. I have faith in you."

"You're all right, Kid," Merlin said, hugging back.

Merlin walked into the kitchen, while Mordred sat on a stool at the island.

There was a knock at the door, Merlin went to open it, and saw Will standing there.

"Hey," Will greeted as he entered the flat.

"Hey," Merlin greeted back.

Will looked at Mordred and held up a bag of shopping, and said, "Special order sodas," before turning to Merlin. "And I noticed the fridge was a little bare, so I got ice cream, apples and pork chops for dinner."

"Thank you," Merlin said gratefully.

"Dad got a job today," Mordred broke in.

Will looked at Merlin in pleasant surprise. "Congratulations. Again."

Merlin looked at him, with sarcasm and said, "Oh, thank you!" He turned to Mordred. "Can you get this and put it in the kitchen for me please?"

Mordred walked over to them, took the bags before taking them into the kitchen.

"Thank you," Will said.

Merlin turned to his brother. "Will, can I borrow £10 until I get my first pay check?" he whispered.

"No problem." Will reached into his back pocket and took out £20 and handed it to Merlin.

"No, that's too much," Merlin protested.

"Hey, it feels good not to be the one doing the asking for once," Will insisted. "Anyway, if we don't help each other out, who's gonna, right, brother of mine?"

Merlin took the money gratefully, before hugging his brother. "Thank you. Can you stay for dinner?"

"I would love to," Will said.

Merlin interrupted with excitement, "Great."

"Unfortunately, I can't. I promised this handsome plumber, who fixed my leaky faucet, that I would have dinner with him tonight."

"You have more dates than I have jobs," Merlin said in astonishment. "How's that possible?"

"One of these days we'll both hit a home run," Will assured him. "Did your landlord ever fix the water leak in the wall?"

"No, um, they keep telling me it's not a big deal and they're gonna get to it."

"Stay on them," Will insisted, "and call me if you need anything." He goes to leave, and calls out as he opens the door, "Bye, Mordred."

"Bye, Uncle Will," he shouted, "and thank you."

Will left and the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Merlin is in Mordred's bedroom, tucking him into bed.<p>

"Ok, Kid. Prayers."

Mordred put his hands together as he began to pray. "God in heaven, here my prayer. Keep me in thy loving care. Be my guide in all I do. Bless all those who love me too. Amen."

"Amen."

Mordred looked at Merlin with uncertainty. "Dad, I know God's gonna bless you, but will he bless my mum even though she's not here?"

"I think that God blesses everyone, no matter where they are," Merlin replied.

"Does my mum love me?" Mordred asked sadly.

"Oh, buddy, how could she not love you?"

"Then how come she doesn't want to see me?"

Merlin took hold of Mordred's hand, before he said, "I know it's hard only having me here, but you have another parents, another father, and he's in heaven. He's always here for you, ok?" Mordred nodded gently. "Sleep. I love you."

"I love you too," Mordred replied sleepily.

Merlin kissed the top of his head before getting up to turn out the light. He leaves the room, then turns back to watch his son, before closing the door completely.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Merlin is working in the warehouse, talking to a colleague.

"Thank you," he said. "Can you get this shipped out right away?" He handed over the paperwork as his colleague walked away.

His supervisor, Edwin, walked over to him. "A moment please, Mr Emrys."

"Yes, sir?" replied Merlin politely.

"I've just learnt you've requested leave early on Thursday?"

"My son has a doctor's appointment."

"You don't get to come and go as you please, young man," Edwin steamed.

"Oh no, I have personal leave."

"Once you've been here two weeks and passed probation."

"Wednesday is two week, so I made the appointment for Thursday," Merlin said with certainty.

"So you just automatically assumed that you will pass probation."

"No. Look, sir …"

"No, you look, Mr Emrys. Just because the owner's son put in a good word for you does not mean you get special privileges."

Merlin shook his head, looking confused. "I'm sorry. What are you talking about?"

"The owner's son basically got you this job as a favour to a classmate at the university," Edwin replied slowly.

Merlin's expression turned angry as he shoved a load of files into Edwin's chest, and said, "Don't you worry about, sir. You don't have to put up with me for one minute longer," before he stormed out of the warehouse.

* * *

><p>Arthur was in Professor Gaius's office, pacing.<p>

"Your assignment is not complete," Gaius insisted.

"My assignment was to find him a job," replied Arthur, defensively. "I did that."

Gaius looked at him in astonishment. "That's all you think there is to this assignment?"

"He just up and quit"

"Why?"

"I don't know," Arthur answered in frustration.

"Then you should find out."

Arthur stopped pacing and looked at Gaius. "This is just part of his self-destructive pattern."

"The call him on it."

Arthur looked at Gaius in anger, before grabbing his bag and leaving the office.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked along the corridors of a block of apartments, looking for Merlin's flat. He stood outside the door and knocked.<p>

"Why did you quit your job?" he asked as soon as the door opened.

"You mean the job your friend, the owner's son, got or me," Merlin replied angrily.

"Gwaine didn't get you the job, he got you the interview. This may come as a shock but you did the rest yourself."

"I realise I'm just a grade for you but I didn't think you'd have to lie to me to get it."

"Dad! Dad!" Mordred called from inside.

Merlin rushed back inside to fid Mordred on the sofa struggling to breathe. "Hey did you use your inhaler?"

"It's … empty," Mordred replied breathlessly.

Arthur stood by the door as he looked in, with a confused expression.

"Ok, that was the last one," Merlin said with worry.

"What wrong?" Arthur asked.

Merlin turned to look at him in panic. "He has serious asthma. He can't breathe." He looked back at Mordred before turning at Arthur and asked, "Will you drive us to the hospital?"

"Yeah, sure," he answered, unsure what to do.

"Come one!" Merlin shouted. Arthur rushed inside and helped him carry Mordred to his car.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Arthur stood to the side at the hospital and watched as a nurse placed Mordred into a wheelchair before pushing him into a lift, as Merlin followed behind them. Merlin looked at Arthur as the doors closed.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in the office of Morgana Le Fay, discussing Merlin, trying to understand more about Merlin's situation.<p>

"It hasn't been easy for Merlin," Morgana explained as she walked to her filing cabinet. "Absentee father, unfit mother, in and out of the foster system."

"I bet being an unwed teen father didn't help," Arthur added.

Morgana walked back to her desk and sat behind it. "It's not uncommon for someone who grows up in foster care. A boy like Merlin has no one really, then some nice girl takes an interest, and for the first time in his life he thinks someone cares. Then the girl gets pregnant, he thinks they'll be a family, but she gives him the baby then abandons him, just like everyone else in his life."

Arthur looked at her with a little more understanding. "What can I do?"

"Well, the big issue here is his son's health problems. He needs a decent job that offers insurance and sick leave."

"So basically he needs help with everything," Arthur accused.

"More than anything, he needs a little confidence to know that he can accomplish something in his life, and he needs someone to believe in him." She looked him directly in the eye before she asked, "Can you understand that, Mr Pendragon?"

Arthur looked at her with a sad expression, "Yeah. I believe I can." Arthur stood to leave, "Thank you, Miss Le Fay."

"Thank you," Morgana said, as Arthur turned as left the office.

* * *

><p>Mordred is sat at the table in the flat, playing with his rubber band ball. There was a knock and Merlin went to open the door.<p>

"Hey, Arthur," Merlin said when he saw who it was. "Come on in."

"Hey," Arthur replied as he walked in. "Though we could do some online job hunting."

Merlin closed the door behind him before turning to Mordred. "Mordred, say hello to Mr Pendragon."

"Hi, Mr Pendragon."

"Call me Arthur," he said. "Cool ball."

"It took him a whole year to save up all those rubber bands." Merlin looked at Mordred and said, "PJ's. I'll come and check you in a minute, ok?"

"Ok. Night, Arthur," Mordred replied as went into his bedroom.

"Night, Mordred."

Merlin turned to Arthur. "There's fresh coffee in the kitchen and you can set up right there if you want," he said pointing towards a small coffee table in the living room.

"Thanks," Arthur said. He began to set up his laptop on the table as Merlin went to see Mordred.

Merlin tucked Mordred into bed. "Ok. Prayers."

"God in heaven, here my prayer. Keep me in thy loving care. Be my guide in all I do. Bless all those who love me too. Amen."

"Amen. Good job." Arthur stood outside Mordred's bedroom, with a cup of coffee, listening. "I love you."

"I love you more," Mordred replied.

"I love you bigger than a volcano."

"I love you bigger than … the moon."

"Oh! Good one." Merlin kissed Mordred on the forehead. "Sweet dreams." He got up from the chair, turned off the light and then left the room.

"This is an old building, but it looks and smells new," Arthur said, as Merlin returned. "I didn't expect that."

Merlin walked into the kitchen. "Oh yeah. What were you expecting? A ghetto apartment?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Well, a fresh coat of paint and a cheap new carpet cover the musty smell."

"Musty smell?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, it's an old building. It's got leaky pipes," Merlin began to explain. "It just makes it look good on the surface. That way the landlord can collect state funding to make up for the rent that we low incomers can't pay for."

"So when the state does their walk through, everything looks great," Arthur said in understanding.

"Exactly." Arthur chuckled. "Truth is this building's falling apart from the inside out."

"How's Mordred?" Arthur asked in concern.

"Better," Merlin replied with relief. "He hasn't had to use his inhaler in a couple of days, so that's good." Merlin sat at the coffee table.

"Good," Arthur said, whilst looking at a photograph that was stuck on the wall behind Merlin. "Hey, that's an Edward Steichen photo. His stuff is always dark and moody."

"Yeah. I can identify with him," Merlin replied, looking up at Arthur. "He was the featured artist in Alfred Stieglitz photography magazine."

"Yeah, the magazine was called _Camera Work_. And Stieglitz was married to, um …"

"Georgia O'Keeffe, the painter. I really liked that one, so I just stuck it up on the wall."

Arthur looked at Merlin in mild surprise as he sat opposite him. "Ok, how do you know so much about so many different things."

"I spent a lot in the library growing up," Merlin explained.

"What's your favourite book?" Arthur asked.

"Huck Finn."

"Mine too," Arthur smiled in delight. "I love the river journey, being on the raft, floating along in your own world, doing exactly what you want."

"I really like the part where Huck apologises to Jim for hurting his feelings," Merlin replied, with a small smile. "It's not something a white boy would have done for a black man back then."

"Why did you like that part?" asked Arthur curiously.

"Well, Huck is acknowledging that Jim is just as good as him," Merlin explained, "even though most people didn't think that way."

"I understand." Arthur opened up his laptop, changing the subject, "Let's look for jobs online, shall we?" He closed the laptop suddenly. "You know, first off, is there a specific career that you always wanted to get?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, is there a career you always dreamed about? Something you always wanted to do?"

"No," said Merlin tiredly. "Dreams aren't real, they're just dreams."

"There must be something," Arthur insisted.

Merlin sighed downheartedly. "Listen, do you think we can do this another time?"

Arthur looked at Merlin and sensed his need for some sleep. "Yeah, sure. I'm free on Saturday. We could work on your resume too."

"That will be a challenge."

"So, we'll be creative," Arthur said as he put the laptop back in his bag.

"There's a park, right nearby," Merlin said. "It's got a ferris wheel. Mordred really loves it there."

"Yeah," Arthur replied. "I know the place. So, I'll see you Saturday and, um, thank you for the coffee." He stood up and walked to the door.

"You're welcome," Merlin replied.

Arthur smiled at Merlin and then left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Merlin and Arthur sat on a bench in the park on the laptop, with a small picnic, as Mordred ran around with the other children.

Merlin finished typing on the laptop. "Ok. Resume done. Short and sweet."

"Ok," Arthur said. "Save the file, then go online and email it to me." Mordred watched as other children interacted with a clown, before he ran over to the bench. "Then we'll go on Craigslist and do some job hunting."

"Ok, what's your email address?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked a little embarrassed before he answered. "inferno " Merlin looked at him suddenly. "It's, um …"

"I know what inferno means."

"The pirate ship on the Goonies," Mordred interjected.

"Yes, it is, hunny, but I don't think that's what he's referring to."

Arthur looked at them with even more embarrassment. "Actually, it is what I'm referring to." Merlin looked at him curiously. "What? It's one of my favourite movies."

"You know Mikey had asthma," Mordred said excitedly.

"I know."

"But he still goes on an adventure and finds the treasure. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Pretty cool," Arthur smiled.

"How come people like clowns?" Mordred asked, looking at the clown in the distance. "I think they're scary."

Arthur looked at him in mild surprising. "Me too. I had a clown at a birthday party once and had nightmares for weeks afterwards."

"Sometimes I have nightmares that a monster's chasing me," Mordred confessed.

"What's he look like?" Arthur said with concern. Merlin looked between them in concern.

"I don't look at him. I just know that he's scary."

Arthur lent down so he was eye level with Mordred and said, "Well, I'll teach you a secret way to deal with monsters. When you face him, he's goes away."

"I don't know," Mordred said looking unconvinced.

"Trust me. Try it the next time you have a nightmare. I promise it'll work."

"Ok. I'll try it."

Merlin looked at Mordred with slight concern before changing the subject. "Why don't you try cleaning up those plates first?"

"Ok, Dad," Mordred answered, before picking up the paper plates and walking over to the bin.

"Thank you," he said before closing the laptop and turning to Arthur.

Arthur watched Mordred as he put the plates in the bin. "He's a special little guy," he said to Merlin.

Merlin looked over at Mordred and replied, "Yeah, he is."

* * *

><p>Merlin, Mordred and Arthur were now in Merlin's flat. Merlin sat at the coffee table with Arthur's laptop as Mordred and Arthur looked on from beside him.<p>

"I know how to use a computer," said Mordred.

"Oh yeah? Do you know how to do your homework?" Merlin asked without looking up from the screen.

Mordred groaned. "But it's Saturday."

"Oh good," Merlin replied dramatically, "then you can get a head start."

"Ok." Mordred turns and goes to his room.

Merlin is searching for jobs online.

Merlin is looking at an advert for a receptionist. "Ok, how about this? Receptionist at an insurance company. Must know word. Check. Starting pay $10 an hour and benefit after probation period. What do you think?"

"Yeah," Arthur answered uncertainly. "Um, thing is, receptionists usually look a certain way."

"You mean classy."

"It's not you, Merlin, it's your clothes. And maybe your hair." Arthur quickly continued as Merlin started to protest. "Like it or not people judge other people by the way they look, they make certain assumptions."

Merlin looked angry. "Like you assumed I was stupid when you met me."

Arthur looked apologetic. "Sometimes first impressions are wrong."

Merlin continued to type angrily.

* * *

><p>Mrs Pendragon was sitting on the sofa reading. She looked up as Arthur walked through the door and smiled.<p>

Arthur saw his mother and smiled, walking over to her. "Hey, Mum."

"Arthur," she said, smiling even more. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I'm, um, looking for some of my old boos from when I was a kid. There's a little boy I want to give them to.

Mrs Pendragon looked mildly surprised before answering. "Oh, well, I packed them away in the garage but I can find them for you."

"Thanks, Mum."

"So, how your class assignment going?" his mother asked.

"I'm having a little trouble actually," Arthur replied honestly. "I'm trying to help a young single father, who's unemployed, find a job, but he's living on a shoe string budget and doesn't have the proper clothes for job hunting."

Mrs Pendragon looked up at him as an idea came to her. "Why don't you take him to that place where I donate all your father's old clothes. They have this new programme twice a week, make-up and hair styling for the less … fortunate."

Arthur smiled at his mother. "That's a great idea, Mum."

"Why don't you sit down and tell me all about this young man."

Arthur looked at her uncomfortably. "Actually I gotta run, I'm on a mission."

Mrs Pendragon looked disappointed. "Ok I'll find those books for you."

"Great. Thanks mom." Arthur turned and left the house.

"Bye," she replied sighing, before returning to her book.

* * *

><p>Arthur is standing in a charity shop, waiting for Merlin. Merlin comes out of the changing room wearing a smart shirt, suit jacket and tie.<p>

"Ok?" he asked uncertainly.

Arthur smiled at him, "More than ok."

"I need shoes."

Arthur points at a display table with a variety of shoes.

Merlin looked at them before choosing a pair of stylish trainers.

Arthur smirks, "Nice try." He picks up a pair of black working shoes. "How about these?" he said as he passed them to Merlin.

Merlin looked at them before trying them on. He hopped up and down trying to put them on.

"Here, let me help you," Arthur said, kneeling down in front of him and helped to put the second shoe on.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. They both want to say something but both are unafraid to be the first.

"Mr Emrys?" a stylist interrupts.

"Time to get your hair done," Arthur said as he stood up.

Merlin turned before walking over to the stylist.

Arthur looked around before walking outside to put money in the parking meter

Arthur walked back in just as Merlin finished his make over. Merlin turned around in the chair. He has a brand new hair style that makes him look more professional than he was before. Arthur looked at him, speechless.

"Well?" Merlin asked

Arthur is unable to form coherent sentences. "You look, um … well, it's ah …" Merlin smirked, while watching Arthur, "… it's nice, you look nice."

Merlin smiled at Arthur.

* * *

><p>Merlin, dressed in his new outfit, walked to Arthur's car.<p>

"Hi," Merlin said, cheerfully.

"Hey," Arthur replied.

"Where are we going?" asked Merlin.

Arthur looked at him in pleasant surprise. "You look …"

"What?" Merlin asked nervously.

"You look very professional," he replied, smiling.

"Thanks," Merlin said, as he got into the car. "Where to?"

Arthur looked at him before replying. "Well I was reading this article about jobs in the healthcare field, specially certified nursing assistants."

"Certified means you have a certification. I don't have that, so …"

"Hold on," Arthur said gently. "Some convalescent homes provide on the job training. You work, you get paid, you get your certificate in only a few weeks."

"Really?" Merlin asked excitedly

"I found one near here, right on this bus route," Arthur said, before starting the car and driving off.

* * *

><p>Arthur waited outside the home, while Merlin goes inside for the interview. Merlin and an employer walked out of the office and through the corridors.<p>

"I'll be frank, Mr Emrys," she began as she looked over his employment record, "you work record is not impressive."

"I realise that," Merlin replied with slight desperation, "but if you let me explain, I think I can persuade you I'm worth taking a chance on."

"Very well. What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked as they continued to walk along the corridor.

Merlin walked out of the front entrance looking disappointed as he walked towards Arthur.

"It's ok," Arthur said when he saw the look on Merlin's face. "There's many other places we can try."

"No, it's ok," Merlin said, before smiling brightly. "I got it."

"All right!" Arthur exclaimed, as he and Merlin hugged before pulling back looking uncomfortable.

Merlin looked at his watch, before saying, "I need to pick up Mordred. If I don't hurry, I'll be late."

"How about I give you a ride?"

"Oh, you gotta have stuff to do."

"I can free up some time," Arthur insisted. "Maybe take you and Mordred out for a burger. A little celebration," he said, smiling uncertainly.

Merlin smiled even more. "Mordred would love that," he said as they both smiled.

* * *

><p>Merlin, Arthur and Mordred sat at a table in a burger bar.<p>

"Can I have the last french fry?" Mordred asked, while looking at Arthur..

"Sure, buddy. Go ahead."

"Thanks," Mordred replied before turning to Merlin. "Hey, Dad, can I have a gumball?"

Merlin went into his coat pocket.

"Here," Arthur said, reaching into his pocket. "I've got a pocket full of change."

Merlin looked at Arthur and said, "No, no, that's ok," before taking out a single coin and turned to Mordred. "One."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Scram," Merlin said as Mordred went to the gumball machine.

"Those gumballs are kinda small," Arthur noted.

"Yeah," Merlin replied looking at him. "I know you mean well, Arthur, but you're just passing through our lives, and I don't want him to get used to things I can't provide on my own."

"I understand," Arthur replied honestly. "It must be hard raising him all alone. You mind if I ask where his mother's at?"

"She's somewhere where the child support collection division can't find her," Merlin answered disheartened. "She turned up a few days after Mordred was born, put him in my arms and then left, and that's the last time I saw her."

"I got a red one," Mordred said as he came back to the table.

"Put it in your pocket for later, ok?" Merlin told him. Shane nodded. "Hey, guess what?" Merlin asked.

"What?"

"We gotta go."

"Oh, Dad," Mordred groaned.

"You wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Homework," Merlin said in a bored voice. Arthur smiled at the two of them.

"Homework," Mordred repeated in the same bored voice.

"Come one," Merlin said.

* * *

><p>The three of them walked towards the door of the flat.<p>

"Mordred, you should thank Arthur for dinner," Merlin said as they stopped in front of the door.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Mordred," Arthur replied.

Merlin turned to Mordred. "I need you to start your homework, then I'm gonna come help you in a minute ok?"

"Ok," Mordred replied. He opened his bag and took out his rubber band ball and gives it to Arthur. "Here. I made it myself. It bounces funny, but it's still good. Night," he said before going inside.

"Thank you, Mordred," Arthur said with slight shock.

Merlin turned to Arthur smiling. "Wow. You really rate."

"He's a good kid."

"He's been through a lot," Merlin said with a frown. "He's got a big heart."

"I think you had something to do with that," Arthur told him with honesty.

Merlin smiled at the compliment.

"Has he always had health problems?" Arthur asked with concern.

"The first time I took him to the emergency room he was just a few weeks old," Merlin said, his voice wavering slightly. "The doctor told me later that we almost lost him."

"It must have been terrifying," Arthur said in shock.

"I've been scared ever since," Merlin said honestly. "I wake up two or three times a night, just to check that he's breathing. On the really bad nights, I just pray to God to let him live."

"You really believe in God?"

"Yeah. When I look in my son's eyes I do."

"I'm not sure if I do," Arthur said downheartedly.

"Really?" Merlin said in surprise. "You have so much to be thankful for. You've every reason to have faith."

"And you have absolutely no reason to, so obviously it has nothing to do with logic."

"What would God have to give you to make you have faith?" Merlin asked him.

Arthur looked at him with a sad smile before answering honestly. "Someone who loves me the way you love Mordred."

Merlin looked at him in slight shock before saying, "Well, I'm sure your parents love you, are proud of you."

"My mum, well my mum has a drinking problem and my father despises her for being weak, so I've spent my whole life trying to prove to him that I'm not like her."

"You don't feel like enough either, do you?"

Arthur smiled slightly before saying, "I feel like a kid who's always making mistakes."

"Well, I feel like I am a mistake, so there you go," Merlin said half-jokingly.

"You're not a mistake, Merlin," Arthur said and they both smiled. "Hey, do you think you could get a babysitter for Saturday?"

"Maybe. Why?" Merlin asked.

"Hey, Dad, you coming?" Mordred called from inside.

Merlin looked at Arthur as he pointed towards the door.

"It's a surprise, Just make sure you wear jeans," Arthur smiled before he walked away.

Merlin smiled confusedly before going inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Arthur and Merlin were standing by a fence at a horse ranch.

"Ever ridden before?" Arthur asked, looking at Merlin.

"When I was really small, the family that Will and I lived with, they took us to Griffin Park and we rode the ponies," Merlin replied as he looked at the horses nervously before looking back at Arthur, "I don't know if that counts."

Arthur chuckles before saying, "Yeah, just think of this as a really big, um … pony."

"Ok."

"You need a leg up?" Arthur asked.

"I think not," Merlin answered before confidently walking over to a horse and climbing on the back of one.

* * *

><p>They rode through the woodlands talking.<p>

"You really love this, don't you?" Merlin asked as he looked over at Arthur.

"I don't know how to describe what this means to me." Arthur looked at Merlin before he looked away and continued, "When I was seven, I had a horse, he was amazing. His name was Joker. He was three years old, barely broke. We kind of grew up together. There's this bond that can develop between a horse and a rider. It doesn't always happen, but when it does, it's … special."

"What kind of bond?"

Arthur looked at him, and smiled sadly, before saying, "Ah, it's about trust. I never trusted anyone in my life the way I trusted Joker. And he trusted me to take care of him."

Merlin looked at him, before asking, "What happened to him?"

"I finally had to do the last thing he needed from me," Arthur answered, as they stopped riding. He looked at Merlin as he said, "Put him down before he suffered too much."

"I'm sorry."

"Hardest thing I have ever done," Arthur answered honestly.

"But you loved him enough to do it. It takes a special kind of courage, I think."

"I've never talked about that with anyone," Arthur said, smiling lightly at Merlin.

Merlin smiled back and said, "I'm glad you told me."

* * *

><p>The two of them walked back to Merlin's apartment.<p>

"I had a really nice time," Merlin said as they stopped outside his door.

"It was truly my pleasure," Arthur said, honesty in his eyes.

"I hope you do ok in that class."

"You did your part," Arthur said, before saying with uncertainty, "the rest is up to me."

Merlin smiled before turning to open the door.

"Say," Arthur said quickly, "why don't we go to dinner tonight? Just the two of us."

Merlin looked at him before saying with uncertainty, "I don't know."

"To celebrate"

"We celebrated."

"Come on, Merlin, it's just dinner," said Arthur nervously. "Please say yes."

Merlin smiled as he said, "Yes," before turning and going inside.

Arthur smiled as he watched him go.

* * *

><p>Later that night Will and Mordred sat on the sofa. A knock at the door interrupts them and Will goes to answer.<p>

"Hi," he said when he saw Arthur standing there.

"Hello," said Arthur with slight surprise. "I'm Arthur."

"The wannabe lawyer," Will said, with a knowing smile. "I'm his brother. Come on in."

"Arthur," Mordred shouted, as he ran over to him.

"Hey buddy," Arthur said smiling as Mordred hugged him.

"Can we go to the park again sometime?"

"You bet."

Will smiled watching them and then shouted, "Merlin! He's here!" before turning to Arthur. "He'll be right out."

"Ok," Arthur said as Mordred went back to the sofa.

Merlin walked out of his room, dressed in a nice dress shirt and trousers.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Arthur replied, almost speechless.

"Am I dressed alright for where we're going?" Merlin asked nervously.

"Yeah, you look, um … You look beautiful."

Will and Mordred grinned as Merlin smiled at Arthur.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur were walking in the grounds of a Country Club towards the entrance.<p>

"It's beautiful here," Merlin said quietly as he looked around him. "It's nice to be out of the city."

"And the food is out of this world," Arthur said excitedly.

"Do you come here all the time?" Merlin asked.

"It's a private club," Arthur answered. "My grandfather was a member, then my father and now me."

Merlin looked at him nervously, "Am I gonna fit in?"

"No," Arthur said smiling, as he turned to Merlin. "You stand out."

"So, do you have brother and sisters?"

"Nope, only child."

"Must have been lonely growing up," Merlin said sadly.

"It just means everything's riding on me, so my father loves to remind me," Arthur confided.

"But he was there for you, right?" Merlin asked. "I mean he didn't run out on you or anything." Arthur looked at him with a confused expression. "I never met my father," Merlin explained. "Did your dad ever just … hold you, make you feel safe?"

"It's not exactly how we do things where I'm from," Arthur confessed with a sad smile.

"I always wondered what that would be like," Merlin whispered.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin walked into the club, as Gwaine came around the corner.<p>

"Hey, Arthur," he said cheerfully.

"Hey, Gwaine," Arthur replied in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to movie tonight."

"No, change of plans," he explained before turning to Merlin. "I'm Gwaine. I go to law school with Arthur. We're roommates."

"Merlin Emrys," Merlin said with a look recognition. "I believe you recommended me for a job."

"Oh."

"Yeah, don't, er, don't go there," Arthur broke in quietly. He turned to Gwaine. "Well, I'm sure you're meeting someone, so we don't want to keep you."

"Nope. I'm all alone."

"Great," Arthur cheered with a tight smile. "Ok, well, why don't you see if you can snag us a table for three and you can join us."

"Ok great," Gwaine said he turned away. "I'll be right back."

"Cool."

"Great."

Arthur suddenly turned to Merlin and said quietly. "Do you wanna go somewhere a little less stuffy."

"Yes," Merlin replied immediately.

They both turned and left quickly.

* * *

><p>They sat outside a taco van, eating and drinking coffee.<p>

"That was delicious," Merlin commented. "How d'you find these guys?"

"Well, er, they move around a lot but they text regularly to let us know where they're gonna be," Arthur said. "Gwaine and I would go on taco runs when our brains were ready to explode from studying," he explained at the confused look on Merlin's face.

"Amazing. Never figured you as a taco truck kinda guy," Merlin said jokingly.

"Really? Well apparently you didn't know me as well as you thought you did."

"Ok, tell me something else I don't know."

Arthur thought about it for a moment before saying, "I can't do anything I want with my life."

Merlin looked at him in surprise before saying, "But you're about to graduate law school. You're gonna be an amazing lawyer. You could be a judge. You could make it all the way to Supreme Court."

"Pendragons don't become judges," Arthur informed Merlin quietly, "it doesn't pay enough. The thing is, that is not my father's plan. I grew up knowing what was expected of e and that I'd better live up to it."

"You're a pretty smart guy. I bet you could get passed that."

"You would actually have to know what you want first."

"I guess I can understand that," Merlin admitted. "I've spent my whole life making sure that the people I love are ok, first Will and now Mordred. I've never actually thought about what I wanted."

Arthur looked at him confusedly. "Will is what … a couple of years younger than you. Surely you didn't have to take care of him."

"I did," Merlin said quietly. He took a sip of coffee before continuing. "He was eight, I was ten and we moved into a new foster home. They were amazing," he said smiling, "it was a much nicer place than we'd ever been, but they could only keep one of us permanently. They had a really hard time deciding, so I helped them."

"How did you do that?"

"I went to a store and I stole a trinket. It wasn't really a big deal," he said with a shrug, "but it was enough to get me in trouble. They chose Will."

"Why did you do that?"

"Cause he was just a kid, you know? I didn't think he could handle moving again, 'specially if he ended up someplace bad."

"But you were just a kid, too, Merlin."

"I don't remember being a kid," Merlin whispered honestly.

"Me either."

Merlin took another sip of coffee before looking at Arthur and saying, "You asked me once if I had a dream, and I do." He took a breath before continuing with a sad smile. "Sometimes Mordred and I would go to the emergency room and there'll be a nurse there, who'll be especially kind and makes him feel good. I wish I could do that."

Arthur gave him a sad smile. "Sounds like a worthy dream."

* * *

><p>Arthur walked Merlin back to his door.<p>

"Well, thank you," Merlin said as they came to a stop, "for everything."

"That sounds like a goodbye. We'll see each other again."

"Sure. At the Country Club or when we summer in the Hampshire," Merlin replied jokingly.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant," Merlin said, "but what would the point be?"

"I don't know. I thought we had a really good time tonight."

"We did. Let's just leave it at that."

"Merlin, I don't wanna …"

"We're just …" Merlin interrupted. "We're too different."

"See, I thought we were," Arthur said, moving towards Merlin, "but now I know better."

"What do we have in common?" Merlin asked, looking down.

"Come on, Merlin, take a chance."

Merlin looks up, making eye contact with Arthur, whispered, "Goodnight," before turning and unlocking the door.

Merlin went inside, looking back at Arthur before closing the door. Arthur watched him go and continued to stand outside looking at the closed door, while Merlin leant against the inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Arthur sat on a wall on the university campus, playing with his phone before dialling. The phone rings at the apartment. Merlin rushes to answer it.

"Will?" Merlin asked in a panic.

"No, it's Arthur," he said in concern.

"I can't talk to you right now. Mordred's having another asthma attack and I need to get him to the hospital. I was just about to call 911."

"I'll be right there," Arthur said as he quickly stood up and rushed to his car.

"Ok," Merlin said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Merlin rushed through the hospital towards the reception desk. Arthur rushed behind him, carrying a sick Mordred.<p>

"Excuse me," Merlin said as he reached the desk. "My son's having an asthma attack."

"If you could just wait your turn," a nurse said distractedly.

"He cannot wait," Merlin stated in a panic.

The nurse looked up at him and asked, "Insurance?"

"Medicaid."

"Put your name on the list," she said as she looked down at a file.

"No, he can't wait," Merlin said angrily.

"Neither can these other people."

"Hold on. Listen to him," Arthur said in anger, as Mordred struggled to breathe. "He can't breathe."

"He has to wait his turn," the nurse said forcefully.

"You think you can intimidate me the way you do these other people?" Arthur said.

"Excuse me?" the nurse said angrily.

"I'm a lawyer," Arthur said with force. "Get a doctor now or I will hit this hospital with a lawsuit that specifically names you," he looks at her name badge, "Nurse Carter."

Nurse Carter looked at him before saying, "Hold on a minute," then dialled a number on the phone.

* * *

><p>Mordred lay on the bed in a hospital room. Arthur stood to the side, while Merlin stood next to the bed as the doctor looked over Mordred.<p>

"How did he get this bruise?" the doctor asked.

"We were playing at home and he ran into a table," Merlin said.

"Has he ever had an attack like this before?"

"Yes. Have you read the file?" Merlin asked frustrated.

The doctor opened the hospital file, glanced at it, then closed it again before checking Mordred's breathing.

"Well, I don't hear any wheezing," the doctor said as he stood up straight and turned to Merlin. "He seems alright now."

"No, I've researched this," Merlin said in anger. "If he's not wheezing, that's a bad thing. It means his chest is really tight."

The doctor wasn't paying much attention as he wrote in a notebook, then he looked up and said, "Why don't you leave the diagnoses to professionals."

"I think I know my son."

The doctor wrote out a prescription. "This should be enough medication to take care of him for a while," he said as he handed it over.

"No. They keep giving this to him and he just gets sick again."

Arthur looked at the doctor in disbelief. "You check him out for 30 seconds and that's it?"

"I have dozens of other Medicaid patients waiting."

"His name is Mordred," Arthur said angrily. "He's not a Medicaid patient. He's a kid. A very scared, very sick one. You're a doctor, you're supposed to care about him. But if all you care about is whether or not he's good insurance, then here …" he took out his wallet, "figure out what you're fee would be if he wasn't poor, then out it on my card …" he threw his card at the doctor, "and do your job."

"He'll be fine," the doctor said frustrated. "He just needs a stronger inhaler."

"Listen to me," Merlin said angrily. "He has an inhaler. He keeps ending up here. I can't keep putting my son through this. I read that these attacks might be triggered by allergies."

"He hasn't been tested for allergies?" the doctor asked in surprised.

"No! He has an inhaler, that's it!"

"And no blood tests have ever been done?"

"Never."

"I'm ordering blood work and full allergy work up," the doctor said as he wrote in Mordred's hospital file. "You can have the results tomorrow. Call me," he said as he left.

Mordred continued to lie silent and still on the bed. Merlin looked at him exhaustedly.

* * *

><p>The three of them were at the apartment. Merlin walked into Mordred's bedroom, Arthur followed him carrying a sleeping Mordred. Arthur and Merlin put Mordred to bed silently before they walked back into the living room.<p>

"I don't know how to thank you," Merlin said to Arthur.

"You don't have to thank me." Arthur smiled sadly at Merlin before saying, "I understand why you needed a decent job." He looked at him before whispering, "Goodnight."

Arthur left the apartment as Merlin followed him to lock the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Merlin was at work in the convalescent home. He walked into a resident's room, as she was finishing her meal.

"All finished?" Merlin asked.

"You know what I really miss here, Merlin?" the resident asked. "Cheese blintzes. I used to make the best cheese blintzes."

"Well, I can get you some," Merlin offered.

"You would do that for me?" she asked in surprised.

"Of course. You don't have any dietary restrictions."

"That would please me very much. And God too."

"God?" Merlin said.

"Oh yeah. I've been praying to him to bring an angel into my life. That's you, Merlin," she said with a smile.

"Oh, Mrs Madison, I'm no angel," Merlin denied quickly.

"Oh yes you are," Mrs Madison insisted. "Angels don't have to have wings. Sometimes it's someone who just comes into your life at a time when you need them, and makes it better. I'm sure you've had an angel in your life."

Merlin looked uncomfortably as he picked up her empty food tray. "I don't know. Maybe."

"The next time an angel comes into your life," Mrs Madison said optimistically, "ask God to take away all of the uneasiness you might have and then accept the angel for what it is," she looked at him and smiled, "a beautiful gift to be cherished, not feared."

Merlin smiled amusedly. "Ok. I'll keep an eye out."

"Ok."

"Ok," Merlin said as he left the room, chuckling to himself.

* * *

><p>Professor Gaius sat in his office reading through Arthur's assignment. Arthur sat across from him, watching.<p>

"You've done very well with the assignment, Mr Pendragon," the professor said happily.

"Better than you expected, Professor?" Arthur asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Gaius answered with a smile. "I'd say you're well on your way to becoming more of a human being than either of us thought you could be." Realising how that sounded, he continued, "That was meant as a compliment."

They both smiled.

* * *

><p>Merlin was in the kitchen at the apartment. Mordred sat in the living room playing on his new Nintendo DS. Will was stood next to him.<p>

"Thanks for the gift, Uncle Will," Mordred said.

"My pleasure, slugger," Will replied before sitting on a stool by the island.

"You know you didn't have to do that, but thank you," Merlin said gratefully.

"So, how's the new job going?" Will asked.

"Pretty good actually. I'm passed my first month probation and I take my test for certification in a week," Merlin answered, while cleaning the kitchen.

"Yes and how's my favourite only nephew's health?"

"I'm keeping my fingers crossed cause he haven't had a problem in a while."

"You seeing that budding lawyer again?" Will asked with interest.

"No," Merlin replied dismissively as he continued to clean. "His assignment is over and I have a great job, so there's no reason. Why?"

"I thought you really liked him."

"Never would have worked out, Will," he said as he stopped cleaning. "A person like that could never love someone like me."

"How come you're so sure he could never love you," Will said looking at him.

"Because nobody besides you and Mordred ever has," Merlin said with honesty. "And that's enough."

"That's not enough, Merlin."

"It's gonna have to be."

* * *

><p>Merlin was pushing Mrs Madison in a wheelchair through the corridors of the convalescent home, as Arthur walked in.<p>

"Hi," Arthur said, walking beside them.

"Hi," Merlin replied in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I needed to ask you something and I thought it would be harder for you to say no in person."

"Arthur!"

"My parents are having a party for their 30th anniversary on Saturday and I'd like you to come with me."

Merlin looked at him. "I don't think that's a good idea," he doubted.

"I think it's a great idea."

"So do I," Mrs Madison added.

Merlin leant down and whispered to her, "You're not helping me."

"Is he the angel, Merlin?" Mrs Madison asked.

"Mrs Madison, hush," Merlin whispered urgently, as Arthur stood there watching them trying not to laugh. Merlin turned back to Arthur. "It's gonna be fancy, right? I don't have anything to wear. I can't."

"Merlin, whatever you wear, I'd be proud to have you by my side," Arthur told him honestly.

"Remember what I said about fear, Merlin. Don't be afraid now," Mrs Madison said.

Merlin chose to ignore her as he said to Arthur, "Mordred's blood work came back. He's allergic to mould."

"Really?" Arthur said with slight concern. "What did you do with that?"

"I talked to my landlord. I told him the whole apartment needs to be professionally treated, but as usual he's done nothing, so I scrubbed everything down with bleach. I hope that's gonna be ok until I can afford to move."

"You're changing the subject," Arthur said smiling. "The party is at the club," he continued as Merlin tried to protest, "and who knows, maybe we'll even go inside this time. So what do you say? Go or no go?"

Mrs Madison sat in her wheelchair, with her fingers crossed.

"I'll go," Merlin answered. Mrs Madison cheered silently.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven," Arthur said before walking away.

"Good move, Merlin," cheered Mrs Madison.

"Big trouble, Mrs Madison," Merlin replied as he wheeled her into her room. "Big trouble."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Will was looking through a pile of his clothes on the sofa at the apartment.

"What do you wear to this kind of party?" he asked.

Merlin was stood in the living room, watching him. Mordred stood next to his dad, playing on his DS.

"Who knows," Merlin replied.

"I've got this best man's suit I wore to Carla's wedding," Will said as he held it up.

"A three piece tux?" Merlin asked wearily.

"What about this one?" he said, holding up a plain white shirt with a black jacket and trousers. "I have a matching tie."

"That's perfect," Merlin said in sarcasm, "cause I wanted to look like I'm spending the day in court."

"I like that one, Dad," Mordred told him.

Merlin looked at in disbelief before saying, "Go play your game." Mordred went to his room.

"All I'm saying is," Will said slowly, "it's a high class event, you should match. It's about time you met someone."

"This doesn't mean anything."

"He wants you to meet his parents. That means a lot."

"I can only imagine what these people are gonna think of me," Merlin groaned. "It's just not gonna work out."

"It worked in those books you used to read to me."

"Oh come here." Merlin brought Will into a hug. "Oh poor naïve baby brother, Will," Merlin, said as though talking to a child. "I'm sorry to be the one to have to break this to you, but those stories weren't real. They're fiction."

"Whatever," Will replied as he broke the hug. "They must come true sometimes or nobody would believe them."

Merlin collapsed on top of the clothes and sighed. "What am I gonna wear?"

"Ooh," Will said suddenly. "I've got just the thing. I'll be back."

"You're kidding me. You have more." Merlin complained as Will left.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in his university dorm, on his laptop, while Gwaine lay on the sofa reading a magazine.<p>

"Big deal, taking her to meet your parents," Gwaine said casually.

Arthur looked up from his laptop. "It's not like that."

"So, what's it like?"

"It's like a party, you know, spending time together and …" he trailed off as a look of realisation came across his face, "meeting my parents."

"That's what I'm talking about."

"Oh, I'm, er … I'm gonna go check on my wardrobe for tonight," Arthur said quickly, before rushing into his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"I remember this shirt," Merlin said, as he stood in front of his bathroom mirror, looking at the slight too big dark blue shirt with frills around the collar, that Will had given him. He walked out and stood in front of Will and Mordred. "I also remember it looked much better on you."<p>

"It's not that bad," Will tried to say with confidence. "Er … I can fix it. A little nip here … a tuck there. It'll be snazzy."

"Really? Did you just say snazzy to me?"

"I'm gonna get your sewing basket," Will said as he walked towards Merlin's bedroom.

"Don't worry, Dad," Mordred told him. "Uncle Will will fix it."

* * *

><p>Arthur walked out of his room, dressed in a nice suit. Gwaine was still on the sofa.<p>

"So, er, what do you think?" Arthur asked him.

"I know you're not trying to impress him, meeting your parents and all, but you really should wear some shoes," Gwaine replied casually, without looking up from his magazine.

"Yeah, I'm gonna put shoes on," Arthur said slowly, with a confused expression. "What about the rest?"

Gwaine looked up from the magazine and looked him up and down once, before saying, "White socks look goofy with dress shoes."

"Thank you for your fashion advice," Arthur responded sarcastically, before turning and went back to his room. "It's so helpful."

"You asked."

* * *

><p>"All right, here I come."<p>

Merlin came out of his room and into the living room, where Will and Mordred were waiting for him. "Mordred, what do you think?" he asked.

"Wow. You look great, Dad."

Merlin was dressed in the dark blue shirt, fitted properly and with no frills, black trousers and a black jacket.

"It looks better on you than it did on me," Will told him.

"You're amazing," Merlin acknowledged. "You're so creative. Look at this shirt. You could be a designer. You could have your own shop. You don't have to be a clerk."

"Right," Will said disbelievingly. "Anyway, you're gonna knock his socks off, Merlin. He's never gonna want to let you go."

Merlin smiled.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin waked in the country club. Merlin suddenly stopped and hesitated.<p>

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"This might be too much for me," Merlin whispered.

"You nervous?"

Merlin nodded as Arthur took his hand. As they walked in together a live band was playing, and other guests were enjoying the evening.

"You hand is shaking," Arthur said as they stopped in the entrance of the main room.

"So is yours."

Mr and Mrs Pendragon stood in the centre of the room, talking as guests came to congratulate them.

"The parents," Arthur said, as he nodded towards them, before they walked over.

"Arthur!" Mrs Pendragon cheered, as they stopped in front of them. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Hi, Mum. Dad."

"Introduce your lovely companion," Mr Pendragon told him.

"Merlin Emrys. My father, Uther. My mother, Ygraine."

"It's so nice to meet you, dear," greeted Mrs Pendragon. "Welcome to our party."

"Thank you."

"Are you a classmate of Arthur's, Mr Emrys?" Mr Pendragon asked.

"No. I'm not a student," Merlin replied quickly before changing the subject. "Congratulations. I understand it's your 30th wedding anniversary. It's a long time."

"It is indeed," Mrs Pendragon said with a frown.

"So, you've already graduated," Mr Pendragon said. "What was your major?"

Arthur gave a tight smile. "He didn't go to college, Dad. He works."

"May I ask what you do?" Mr Pendragon asked with insistence.

"I work in a convalescent home," Merlin replied, trying to be sound confident. "I'm getting my certified nursing credentials soon."

Mrs Pendragon smiled. "It must be gratifying work, helping people."

"I'm actually really lucky to have the job. It mas medical benefits." Merlin saw the slightly confused expression and explained. "I have a son, he has asthma and needs a lot of medical care."

"It must be very difficult being a single father," Mr Pendragon said, sounding polite.

"I manage."

A waitress came over to them carrying a tray.

"Ah. Pate, Mr Emrys?" Mr Pendragon said, as he picked one up. "I don't imagine you've ever tried it," he said with a smug smile.

"No. Thank you," Merlin replied politely, as Mrs Pendragon finished her glass of wine before picking up a full one. "Excuse me," he said, before walking over to the fireplace and sitting down.

"Excuse me," Mrs Pendragon said, before following Merlin. "Are you alright, Merlin?"

"I'm fine."

"May I join you?"

"Of course."

"You'll have to excuse Uther," Ygraine said. "His upper class attitude blocks his common sense sometimes." Both of them share a smile. "Do you have a picture of your son. I'd love to see one."

"I do," Merlin said as he took out his wallet and handed Ygraine a picture of Mordred.

Ygraine took the picture. "Oh, what an adorable little guy." She looked between Merlin and the picture and smiled. "He has your eyes, doesn't he? How old is he?"

"Seven. His name is Mordred."

"They are wonderful at that age. They still idolise you. Later, they realise that you're only human."

* * *

><p>Arthur and his father remained where they were, talking.<p>

"He's your school project, isn't he?" Uther said.

"Can you just give Merlin a chance?"

"Is he divorced?" When Arthur didn't answer, he continued in understanding. "He was never married, was he? Imagine that, a struggling sing father in a nothing job with no prospects. He must see you as his financial salvation."

"That is not what this is about," Arthur told him.

* * *

><p>"What was Arthur like at that age, Mrs Pendragon?" Merlin asked.<p>

"Ygraine, please," she said. "Arthur wanted to grow up to be just like his father. At a very young age, Arthur was aware of things. He sensed how unhappy his dad and I were." She looked at Merlin, as she said, "Don't assume with money comes happiness." She looked around before she told him, "Well, I suppose I should get back to the party."

"Ygraine," Merlin said softly, "thank you, for coming over. I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok," Ygraine replied before re-joining the party.

* * *

><p>"Don't be naïve, Arthur," Uther argued. "I don't blame him. He sees financial security, social status. Of course he wants that."<p>

"He's not some gold digger out of an old 1930s movie, Dad," Arthur declared.

"Do you actually see yourself having a future with someone like him?" Uther asked slowly. "Being another daddy to some woman's unwanted child? When you come into the firm, how will he fit in, socially, with your colleague's partners? Think about it. It's worth the reflection." Arthur remained silent throughout Uther's questioning, staying where he was when his father walked away.

Arthur sighed. He turned to see Merlin standing close by, nearly in tears, having hard everything. Merlin looked at him for a few seconds before turning and walking towards the entrance. Arthur rushed after him.

"Merlin. Merlin. Hey," Arthur said, catching up to him.

"Call me a cab, Arthur," he said trying to remain calm.

"Come on."

"Now. Please, Arthur, now," Merlin begged, before he walked out of the club.

Arthur watched him leave before taking out his and phone. He saw his father standing close by, watching them with a smug smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Gwaine sat at his desk in their university dorm, when Arthur walked in looking downhearted.

"You're back early," Gwaine noted.

"Yeah. I blew it," Arthur replied as he sat on the sofa.

"Things didn't go well with your father?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur chuckled lightly, "You could say that, and then I didn't stand up to him."

"So, you're just gonna walk away from him?"

"What do you care?" Arthur asked incredulous. "You thought I should just hook up with him and then dump him."

"Yeah, well, that was before I realised how crazy you are about him. Look, man, I've seen the way you are when you work with him, and I've watched you mope around here for the last month without him. He got to you, and that's …" Gwaine paused, thinking about the right words, before saying, "that's kind of nice."

"This coming from the guy who goes through men and women like Kleenex."

"Look, man. All that love 'em and leave 'em stuff is just talk," Gwaine told him, honestly. "I mean, if I could find someone who made me feel the way you feel about Merlin, I'd never let them go."

* * *

><p>Merlin rushed around his apartment, getting ready as Mordred sat at the kitchen counter eating his breakfast.<p>

"Mordred, I need you to hurry up and finish, babe. I can't be late today."

"Ok, Dad."

"Thank you."

Mordred went to stand, but fell backwards off the stool with a shout.

"Mordred!" Merlin shouted in a panic, as he ran to him. "Mordred?" Mordred just moaned in slight pain. "Mordred?"

* * *

><p>Mordred was sat on a bed in the emergency room. Merlin was bent down in front of him.<p>

"The doctor said we can leave," Merlin told him. "How do you feel? Are you ok?"

"Great. Let's go."

"Ok," Merlin said as he took his hand and left the room.

As they're about to leave, a woman dressed professionally came up to them.

"Mr Emrys?" she asked, as a hospital security guard stood behind her.

"Yes?" Merlin said in surprise.

"I'm Morgause. I'm a social worker with the social services," she said as she handed Merlin her card.

"Social Services?"

"The hospital called us. Your son has quite a record here," Morgause said with a tight smile. "This pattern of chronic illness would concern us under any circumstances, but what happened today along with the previous bruising has made it mandatory for us to take temporary custody of Mordred."

"What?" Merlin asked in shock.

"Mordred is going to be placed into foster care. An investigation will be launched, then there'll be a hearing to determine if it's safe for him to return to your custody."

Merlin looked at her in horror, before saying with panic in his voice, "No, you … This was an accident. You don't understand."

"We only have your word for it, Mr Emrys," Morgause said forcefully. "Your son had injuries consistent with child abuse."

"Dad, what going on?" Mordred asked in upset.

"Don't make this any harder on him than it has to be," Morgause urged in a whisper.

Merlin turned to Mordred and knelt in front of him, holding his hands.

"Mordred. This lady over here," he said pointing. "This is Morgause. You're gonna go with her. She's gonna take you to a really nice and place and she's gonna take really good care of you."

"I want to go home with you," Mordred said in a whisper.

"I know. Baby, I know," Merlin said, trying to stay calm, while watching how upset his son is. "I'm gonna come and get you as soon as I can. Ok? It's just for a little while. Promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Cross my heart. And I never, never, never break a promise to you, do I?"

"No," Mordred whispered, shaking his head as a tear ran down his cheek.

"No. Never. Go ahead. Go," Merlin told him.

Mordred went to Morgause and took her hand. Morgause led him out as he look back at his father. Merlin stayed where he was, watching, trying to keep himself together as tears began to fall.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Arthur was clearing the table after a dinner with guests at his parents' house.

"Well, thank you so much for coming," Mrs Pendragon said, as the guests were led towards the door.

"It's our pleasure, Ygraine," said the male guest, before turning to Mr Pendragon. "I assume Arthur will be joining your law team soon."

"Arthur will take the bare in a few months' time, then officially join the firm," Mr Pendragon answered.

"You must be pretty proud of your son."

"He's only doing what is expected of him," Uther said, as Arthur watched from where he was. "I'll walk you out."

"Goodnight, Ygraine," the female guest said, as they walked out. "Goodnight, Uther."

Arthur turned away, with a hurt look on his face, before going out of the back door and into the garden. Mrs Pendragon watched the guests leave before turning to see Arthur leave.

* * *

><p>Arthur was sat on the bench as his mother came out wearing a shawl, carrying a jumper for Arthur, and a glass of wine.<p>

"I thought you might need this," she said, handing him the jumper.

Arthur took the jumper as he said, "You always bring me a jumper when you're the one who's cold."

Ygraine laughed. "When you leave, don't forget to bring those old books to Mr Emrys's son."

"I'm not seeing Merlin anymore," Arthur said, putting his jumper on.

"That's too bad. I liked her," Ygraine admitted, as she took a sip of her wine.

"You did?" Arthur asked in surprise. Mrs Pendragon murmured in agreement. "But I thought you agreed with dad. You're always a united front."

She placed her glass on the table as she said, "Not quite united."

"You never disagree with him."

"Oh, we disagree often," she assured him. "But I learned a long time ago to stay silent to keep the peace. But recently, I've realised the price I've paid," she turned to look at him, "and what it's done to you."

"Me?"

"Well, because I never stood up to your father, I never taught you to do it. I failed you terribly, Arthur. Did you stop seeing Merlin because you knew your father was against it?" Arthur remained silent and his mother nodded as though she knew his answer, before she said, "You were raised with great advantage, Arthur, but I always wanted more for you. I wanted you to be happy, and when I saw the way you looked at Merlin, I thought you finally were."

"I'm sorry, Mum," Arthur whispered with honesty.

"For what?"

"For thinking he was right about you being weak. You're not."

Ygraine turned away, close to tears before uttering, "You know, you wake up one day, and, erm," she took a calming breath, "you discover that you're everything you never wanted to be. I don't know how it happened," she turned back to Arthur, "but I don't want that to happen to you. Love your life the way you want to, Arthur," she said forcefully, before continuing in a whisper, "It doesn't matter what your father thinks."

Arthur looked at her for a moment, before kissing her cheek and saying, "Goodnight, Mum." He stood up, and made to go back inside.

Ygraine Pendragon took a calming breath, grabbed her glass, then hesitated. Arthur stopped at the door. He looked back and watched as his mother poured the wine into a flower pot. He gave a small smile before going inside as Mrs Pendragon slammed her glass, upside down, on the table.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Mordred sat at table in the Social Services Centre. Merlin was reading "Journey to the Centre of the Earth".<p>

"From that day forth, the Professor was the most glorious of all savants and I was the happiest of men. To conclude, I may say that out journey into the interior of the Earth created an enormous sensation throughout the civilised world," he read.

"The end," Mordred said brightly. "Can you read it again?"

"It's time, Merlin," interrupted Morgause from where she sat, watching and writing notes.

"No," Mordred whined, as he ran to his father and hugged him tight.

"It's ok, buddy," Merlin said, trying to stay calm as he reassured him, "cause I'm gonna see you so soon."

"Friday," Morgause said forcefully, with a cold expression, "and after that, the hearing."

"That's not so bad," Merlin said, pulling back from the hug. "Three days."

"Can I come home then?" Mordred asked quietly.

"I hope so."

"I love you more than ice cream," Mordred whispered as they hugged again.

"I love you more than myself," Merlin whispered back, as he tried not to cry. He pulled back and said, "Ok, Morgause is gonna take such good care of you. Ok?" He kissed Mordred's head and hugged him again before leaving.

"Come on, Mordred," Morgause said as she led him out.

Mordred grabbed the book from the table as they leave.

* * *

><p>As Merlin walked out of the main entrance, he saw Arthur waiting outside, leaning against his car.<p>

"Hi," Arthur greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked coldly.

"I went by your place. Will told me what happened and where to find you."

"Yeah?" Merlin said in exhaustion. "What do you want?"

"I came to apologise. Even if you don't want to hear it," Arthur told him. "I'm just hoping you can forgive me. After all, Jim forgave Huck," he added jokingly, before continuing with a serious tone. "Maybe I can help with Mordred." Merlin didn't answer. "At least let me give you a ride home. You don't even have to talk."

Merlin stared at him for a moment, before going to the passenger side of the car and getting in.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur entered the apartment. Merlin sat down on the sofa as Arthur watched him. Merlin looked the room, and then started to cry.<p>

"I promised myself," he cried, "that he would never know what it's like to live in someone else's home."

"What do you have to get him back?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Once I get passed the bruises and I prove it wasn't child abuse, they won't let him come home until I take care of the mould."

"That should be the landlord's problem."

"I've been after the landlord for months and he won't do anything."

"I think I can help you, Merlin."

"You can't even help yourself!" Merlin shouted angrily as tears ran down his face.

"Yeah," Arthur replied sadly. "But I still think I can help you. "I seem to be better at that than helping myself."

"I've tried so hard for so long," Merlin said tiredly. "I just thought I could at least make things better for Mordred than they were for me," Arthur came and sat next to him, "and I … I have failed. Miserably."

"No you didn't. You gave Mordred something you never got. Love. That takes real strength and courage."

He wrapped his arms around him as Merlin leant over, putting his head in Arthur's lap as he began to sob.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't …"

"Yes you can," Arthur whispered.

"I can't."

"Yes you can," Arthur said louder, before whispering, "You don't have to do it along now."

"Why do you need to believe that I can do it?" Merlin asked, as he tried to calm his sobs.

"Because them maybe I can, too."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Merlin was sat on top of a bench at the park, as Arthur stood next him, dressed in a suit. A car pulled up and the driver got out and opened the back door. A smartly dressed man stepped out.

"Mr Pennington!" Arthur called. "Over here."

"I don't know what this is about," Mr Pennington said in anger, "and I do not like threats. Your message was quite threatening."

"Well, it got you here," Arthur replied calmly.

"Why are we meeting here?"

"I'm Arthur Pendragon, with Pendragon, Sigan and de Bois. I'm Mr Emrys's lawyer."

"Ah. Ok," Mr Pennington replied in understanding. "This is about his apartment. Talk to my lawyer, Alator." He turned and started to walk away.

"Oh, that will be my next stop," Arthur told him, and he stopped walked, "but my suggestion to you is that you don't let it get that far."

"Why?"

"Why?" Arthur laughed. "Because I'm with one of the top law firms in the city. Alator is a high school hack, who took three turns to pass the bar," Arthur stated, before continuing quickly, "Apparently you're as cheap with your choice in lawyers as you are at maintaining your apartments."

"Now see here …"

"You'll run up huge legal bills," Arthur continued as though Mr Pennington hadn't spoken. "Lose, pay our immediately exorbitant fees and then you'll have to do what you should have done in the first place, which is to treat Mr Emrys's apartment for life-threatening mould. So why don't you cut your losses and take care of his apartment, not because it's the right thing to do, but because it'll save you time and a lot of money."

Mr Pennington stood there for a moment, thinking, before saying "I'll consider," then he turned and got back in the car.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "We hooked him," he said brightly.

In excitement, Merlin stood from the bench, ran to Arthur and kissed him, before pulling back quickly.

"Sorry. I don't know why I did that."

"Don't be sorry," Arthur said, before pulling Merlin back to him and kissed him.

* * *

><p>"I've read the report prepared by Morgause," said the judge. "Do you have anything to say on your own behalf, Mr Emrys?"<p>

Arthur and Merlin were sat in a courtroom at the hearing. Will was sat behind them.

Arthur stood. "Your honour, I would like to say something on Mr Emrys's behalf."

"And you are?"

"Arthur Pendragon."

"His lawyer?"

"Not exactly. But I am his advocate and I have some critical information that I want to bring to the court's attention."

"Very well. Make it brief."

"In the four months that I've known Mr Emrys," Arthur began, "I have seen him do everything that he could to take care of his son."

"It says here," the judge said, as she looked down at her notes, before looking back up at him, "that he suffers from chronic life-threatening asthma due to an unhealthy home environment."

"Yes, that is correct," Arthur said, "but the landlord was persuaded to deal with the mould issue in his apartment." Arthur picked up a file. "I have here a report from the health department, certifying that his home is free of mould and safe."

"Let me see. Bailiff." The Bailiff took the report from Arthur and gave it to the judge. "You may sit down, Mr Pendragon." Arthur sat as she quickly looked over the report before turning to Morgause, who was sat at the opposite table. "What were the results of the investigation into the boy's injuries?"

"The conclusion was that it was simply an accident," Morgause answered, before turning to look at Merlin. "Mr Emrys wasn't responsible."

"Very well," the judge said. "I find the charges of child abuse and endangerment to be unproven. The child will be returned to the custody of the father."

Will cheered and ran to his brother, as Merlin began to cry.

* * *

><p>At the apartment, Merlin came out of Mordred's bedroom. Arthur was waiting in the living room.<p>

"He's finally asleep. I had to keep promising him that he wouldn't have to leave again," Merlin said, before walking over to Arthur. "Arthur, there's no words to tell you how grateful I am. I owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything."

"You've done so much for us. You've spent so much time, when you probably should have been in class."

Arthur chuckled. "Don't worry. I graduate next week. Now all I have to worry about is passing the bar."

"You'll pass," Merlin told him with certainty.

"How can you be so sure?" Arthur asked.

"You're already one hell of a lawyer. You'll join your dad's firm. You'll have a brilliant career."

"What are you going to do?" Arthur asked him.

"I have a job. I'll get by."

Arthur looked at him. "I need to see you again, Merlin."

"Mordred would love that," Merlin replied.

"You know that's not what I meant," Arthur said quietly as he stepped towards him.

"You can see me anytime you want," Merlin said as he looked him in the eye. "I love you."

Arthur smiled sadly. "You don't know how badly I want to believe that. You don't even know me."

"I know you," Merlin told him. "Believe it."

"Even at my weakest?"

"That's what love is," Merlin said. "Tell me how you feel."

"All I know is …" Arthur took a deep breath. "You're where I belong. I have some things I have to work out first. I'm sorry, I've … I've never felt this."

"Ok. I hope you get it worked out," Merlin said, trying not to sound too disappointed. "I have to go."

Merlin turned and walked out of the room. Arthur watched him go, before turning and leaving the apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Gwaine and Arthur were packing up their university dorm.

"So you wanna get together?" Gwaine asked as he closed a box. "Study for the bar? Maybe once a week?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Arthur replied.

"So are you back home with your parents for a while or are you gonna get your own place?"

"I was supposed to move back home until I passed the bar," Arthur commented, before saying honestly, "but I don't know. I'm not sure anymore. Actually I'm not so sure about a lot of things."

"Well, I getting my own place," Gwaine told me. "If you need to come crash for a bit until you figured it out, that's fine."

"Thanks, Gwaine," Arthur said, looking him in the eye. "Not just for that, but for being a real friend."

"You're welcome, man," Gwaine said, stepping around the table towards Arthur. "It was easy. You're a good guy."

They shook hands.

* * *

><p>Arthur was at home, playing at the snooker table with his father. Mrs Pendragon was watching them from the living room, as she took a drink from the housekeeper.<p>

"Thank you, Betty," she said.

Mr Pendragon was playing, as he spoke to Arthur. "Ok. You'll come to work three days a week. You'll do some work that's not too demanding, and spend the rest of the time studying for the bar."

"I've got to tell you something," Arthur tried to say, as he stood to the side, leaning against his snooker cue.

"After you pass the bar," Uther continued, as though Arthur hadn't said anything, "I'll start you working under Swanson." He worked he way around the table. "Yeah, you'll learn a lot from that guy."

"I'm not going in to corporate law," Arthur declared, "and I won't be going into you're firm."

"What's this about?" his father asked, as he stood straight and looked at him.

Arthur looked at him, before saying seriously, "You've laid out my whole life for me as far back as I can remember, and I never stopped to ask if any of it was what I wanted. Well, I finally asked. The answer is a loud and resounding "no"."

"Is this about that boy?" Uther asked coldly.

"His name is Merlin."

"Is this about that boy Merlin?" Uther repeated. "Arthur, you're being a fool."

"Maybe," Arthur admitted. "But I'm smart enough to know that I don't want to end up like you." He put his cue on the table.

"It's very simple, son," Uther growled. "He's not good enough for you."

"That's where you're wrong, Dad," Arthur said quietly as he looked at him. "I'm not good enough for him."

Uther glared at him. "If you go against my wishes, I will not be there for you."

Arthur looked down before looking back up, and saying sadly, "You never were," before walking away. He saw his mother standing there, watching.

Ygraine held her glass up to him. "I'm proud of you, son." Arthur looked curiously at the glass. "Apple juice," she explained.

"I'm proud of you, Mum," Arthur smiled brightly. "I love you."

She smiled before saying, "Right back at you."

Mother and son hugged, before Arthur pulled back and left the house.

* * *

><p>Professor Gaius was working in his office, when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in," he said.

"Working late?" Arthur asked as he entered the office.

Gaius looked up from his work. "You've received your grade?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you," Arthur said quickly. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Oh?" the Professor asked in surprised. "But your assignment is done."

"Actually, I don't think it is," Arthur told him as he stand down. "See, I finally figured out what this was all about." Professor Gaius looked at him in curiosity, and Arthur continued. "Merlin doesn't need a low paying job that barely keeps him over the poverty line. He needs a chance to fulfil a dream he never knew he had. And I think I know a way to give him that chance, but I'm gonna need your help."

"I'm listening," Gaius said, looking impressed.

* * *

><p>Merlin had just put Mordred to bed. He came into the living room and heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and Arthur walked in.<p>

"Remember when you said your dream was to become a nurse," Arthur said in greeting.

Merlin closed the door, and turned to him. "Hello, Arthur. Come on in," he said sarcastically. "What's this about?"

"You can make it happened," Arthur beamed. "Professor Gaius is willing to sponsor you for a special admissions programme."

"Admissions for what?"

"The Camelot School of Nursing."

"Is that a joke?" Merlin asked seriously. "That's not funny."

"No, it's not a joke," Arthur said. "There is a programme for exceptional candidates who don't meet the usual requirements. All you have to do is write an essay about how you overcame hardships and then face and interview panel of professors."

"Ok, let's be realistic," Merlin argued slowly. "I could maybe go to Community College."

"Stop!" Arthur interrupted forcefully. "Don't do that. Don't settle for small dreams."

"Alright, even if I got in, I can't afford it and you know that."

"There is financial aid, student loans, grants for single parents," Arthur told him. "You have what it takes, Merlin. You can do this."

Merlin turned away. "They're gonna say no," he said in slight fear.

"What if they said yes?" Arthur asked. "That's even scarier, isn't it?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Arthur and Mordred sat on a bench outside Camelot College. Arthur was reading to Mordred.

" 'The night was dark. The branches in the trees overhead swayed in the gentle breeze that moved them, and Reggie's heart felt that it would explode from his chest as he moved through the thick forest." '

"That's a good picture," Mordred said, pointing at a picture.

"That's pretty scary, huh?"

* * *

><p>Merlin entered the interview room. Six professors were sat at a desk.<p>

"Good afternoon, Mr Emrys," the first professor said.

"Good afternoon, sir," Merlin replied, trying not to sound nervous.

A second professor looked between the notes she has and Merlin. "We have your life history essay and the recommendation from Professor Gaius," she told him, "but we do need to ask a few more questions before we make our final decision. You understand?"

"Yes."

"Have you thought about what you might major in?" the first professor asked.

"The nursing programme," Merlin answered, "and then hopefully, one day, medical school. I'd love to be a paediatrician."

"The opportunity to study at a university as prestigious as Camelot is something that should be earned," the second professor stated. "Do you really think you've earned it, Mr Emrys?"

"Some people might think that a person like me couldn't possibly have anything of value to offer, because of where I came from and what I've been through, but I think it' really the opposite," Merlin told them confidently, as he looked at them. "I've been through things that no one should have to go through and I didn't let it break me. I always had that little voice inside that told me there's gotta be so much more to this life than what I've experienced already. And when that voice was at its lowest, someone showed up and miraculously helped me hear it again. It made me realise that I would like to do that for other people. I've been through the worst. Here I am on the other side," he took a deep breath before stating with certainty, "I've earned it. And no matter what your decision is today, I'm not gonna give up on myself again."

"What will you do if you're not accepted to Camelot?"

"Apply to another college, sir," Merlin told them.

* * *

><p>" 'And that night in the dark of the woods, the shriek of the hawk awakened Ben.' See?" Arthur read as he showed Mordred. He looked up as Merlin walked out and came towards them.<p>

"Hey," Arthur greeted as Merlin stopped in front of them. "Well?"

Merlin watched them before smiling brightly, "I got it."

"That's great, Dad," Mordred cheered, and he ran and hugged him as Merlin picked him up.

Arthur stood from the bench. "Congratulations, Merlin. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks," he said as he put Mordred back on the ground.

"Actually, I have some news as well," Arthur told them. "I got a fellowship at the Western Centre of Law and Poverty. I'm gonna be working with kids in the foster system. When I pass the bar, I will be a …"

"Guardian ad litem," Merlin interrupted in excitement. "Will and I had one. He was a great guy." He then asked, "What about your dad? The firm?"

"That was my father's plan, not mine."

"Congratulations. I hope you're happy."

"Thank you," Arthur said. He looked at Merlin for a moment, before turning to look at Mordred, and he knelt down on one knee. "You know, buddy," Arthur began, "with there only being you and your dad, you're the one who's had to look after him."

"I am?" Mordred asked.

"Absolutely, and being as such I need to ask you a question," Arthur said as Merlin stood there watching in confusion. "May I have you're permission to ask your dad to marry me?"

"You wanna marry my dad?"

"Yes, I do. If he'll have me, of course." He turned to look at Merlin as he continued to talk to Mordred. "See, I love your dad, more than I ever dreamed possible and I just don't think I could be happy without him." He turned back to look at Mordred. "Or you, Mordred."

"You wanna be my step-dad?"

"Very much."

Mordred turned to Merlin. "Dad, I think we should keep him."

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked jokingly.

"Yeah," Mordred said, smiling.

Arthur stood up as he asked, "What do you think?"

Merlin looked at Arthur with tears in his eyes. "Yes," he whispered.

Arthur pulled Merlin to him, and they kissed.

Mordred stood there, watching them, embarrassed. "Oh, man."

They pulled apart. Arthur bent down and picked up Mordred, and the three of them shared a family hug.


End file.
